You can't Play With Fate
by MyoukiAkuma
Summary: Yeah, so I gave Tenten a last name. It got on my nerves that she didn't have one so I appointed her one. GET OVER IT. Yeah, my first story on animespiral, so don't shoot me if it's bad. Reviews are wanted like waffles. :3 Oh, yeah and I don't own


Neji Hyuuga walked along the road rather quickly. He was eager to get home, to Konoha. He could remember his last day there, five years ago, clear as if it were yesterday. He thought about the only person who'd been on his mind this entire five years.

_**Tenten.**_

Tenten Hakamei was the girl that had all the guys thinking of her as just that. One of the guys. She played as they did, trained as they did, and when objected to doing so, she put up her argument that girls could do anything guys could. She and Neji had practiced together often (instead of with those FREAKS, Gai and Lee), and knew each others' styles quite well. Despite her Tomboy attitude, Tenten was actually quite pretty. She had light brown hair that was kept out of her face by two, stout, buns at the top of her head, and of course, her Leaf Village Headband. She had tan skin and brown eyes that dared anyone to challenge her femenist beliefs. And that smile, that perfect smile, when her full lips pulled back across her perfect, straight white teet, was his personal favorite.

The sight of the Konoha gates interrupted Neji's thoughts as he came across the town. He'd missed it so! A fresh wave of nostalgia washed over him as he entered, eyeing both old and new buildings. He walked through the streets, smiling at all of the older people that seemed to have sprouted. He wanted to go to his old training ground before he saw anyone, so he headed that way.

But who was to interrupt Neji's solitary visit, than the same person he wanted to see the most. Seemingly to appear out of nowhere was Tenten Hakamei, grown up quite a bit. She had on a tight, red dress that fitted her curvy form well and hugged all the right places the right way. She had her hair down for once and it flowed about three inches past her slim shoulders. The brown eyes he'd dreamt about for so long glittered in front of him.

She held that dazzling smile he loved and ran to him, throwing her arms around the man. She worked her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. She smelled of cherry blossom and metal. Neji inhaled her scent and tried to speak, but no words came. Instead, she whispered in his ear;

_"You left me, and I don't think I'll ever forgive you for that, Neji Hyuuga, but I love you too much to care right now."_ She whispered sweetly. Her breath tickled his ear and he loved it. Again he tried to speak, but she stopped him with her forefinger at his lips. She gazed into his eyes and whispered again. i"Everyone's waiting for you in the entrance hall, go."/i She informed him. He could only nod. She smiled and pressed her warm lips on his for a moment, then, as quickly as she'd appeared, vanished.

The Hyuuga looked around for the Weapons Mistress, but couldn't see where she'd gotten to. It was probably a new jutsu. He wouldn't put it past her. Besides, he'd picked up quite a few himself. Neji then actually ran to the Entrance Hall, anxious to see Tenten again.

When the Hyuuga busted through the doors, a crowd of people were waiting on the other side and began to cheer. He saw all of his old friends and enemies, but all in the same had smiles on their faces. Hinata, his shy cousin, sauntered over to where he stood and hugged him. He smiled down at her.

She had transformed. She had grown her dark hair down to the middle of her back and smiled way more. She is┘he thought. Almost as pretty as Tenten. Naruto Uzumaki, the former prankster, glided over to where Neji and Hinata were. He put him arm around Hinata's waist casually and grinned up at his former opponent. Neji ten noticed the ring on Hinata's left hand.

"Hinata-sama...you're..." He started, completely taken aback. She nodded vigorously.

"Engaged." She answered, looking at Naruto, who grinned wider and clapped Neji on the back.

"Ha, yeah, have a girl back in Sunagakure, eh Neji?" He asked, his voice at least three octaves deeper. Neji smiled politely, searching with his eyes for Tenten.

"No." He said smiling, "I can't be sleeping with the enemy, now can I Naruto?" He asked, causing Naruto to crack up and Hinata to give him an admonishing look.

"Well if it isn't Neji-San" A familiar voice rang out. "My old rival, how touching." Neji turned to find Rock Lee standing off a few feet, frowning at him. Lee'd certainly grown up too. He still wore the green spandex he'd sported for so long, but now, with a jounin vest over it. His eyes were also less round and more natural looking. Eyebrows thick as ever though.

Neji smiled and bowed to Lee. Lee smiled back seemingly sarcastically and bowed back. He laughed and disappeared into the crowd. The next person he saw was old Kakashi Hatake. He hadn't changed a bit. Kakashi walked over to Neji and clapped him on the back as Naruto had done.

"How's it over there Hyuuga?" Kakashi asked quietly. Neji nodded.

"Hot." He told him. Everyone cracked up again. After about ten minutes of seeing everyone else, including Ino, Chouji, Anko, Shino, Lady Tsunade and Kiba, Neji was ready to see Tenten again, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Byakuguan or not, he just couldn't see her. Finally, he decided to ask.

"Hey, has anyone seen Tenten?" He asked casually to Kiba. The Inuzuka's face fell from it's original wolfy smile. As a matter of fact, everyone's face fell. "What?" He questioned, becoming nervous. Hinata looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"Tenten isn't here." A cold voice said. Neji recognized it as Lee's. He looked over the crowd to look for him. He was standing in a corner, shadow covering his face a bit.

"Well, where the hell is she?" Neji asked, his voice quavering.

Lee's muscles contracted at the inquiry, and he began to shake. It took Neji a minute to figure out that he was crying. Then, suddenly, Lee was in front of Neji, his face contracting agony.

"Murderer!" He roared. He knocked a nearby vase over in his fury, and then spoofed away. Neji was shocked. His sluggish mind couldn't make sense out of Lee. He turned to Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, please, where is she?" He asked, trying to keep his quavering voice calm. Hinata's silver eyes welled up with tears. Naruto gathered her into his chest. Neji looked to him then.

"Neji, Tenten followed you the day you left...there were enemy shinobi behind." He said, his rough voice sounding strangled.

"No...but I saw..." Neji stammered, trying to understand.

_"Neji, Tenten's dead. She died the night you left, coming after you."_


End file.
